Bingo!
by TheDreamGarden
Summary: Tony and Ziva spend the night together. What do they do? Why play bingo of course.


**Disclaimer: Do not own…..yet**

Bingo!

"Abby, I just…I really don't know.

"Awww…come on, Ziva. All the proceeds benefit the new wildlife exhibit downtown. I bought two tickets, one for me and one for McGee, but McGee can't go and I realized I have to go out of town to visit my Aunt Janie. You see Aunt Janie has this big pus ball on the bottom of her ankle. It's real swollen and she's gotta get it operated on and I…"

"Abby, Abby enough. Abby, I would go but…what is bingo?" The scientist looked up at her with a massive grin on her face.

"Bingo? Oh no, there is no way in hell I am going to bingo with you Ziva."

"Ugh, come on Tony. I barely even know what bingo is and I am still going." She took a seat on the edge of his desk and watched him swivel around in his seat shuffling papers.

"Bingo, Ziva, is where a bunch of old ladies with all their knitted sweaters and health problems, gather around at tiny tables and stab colorful dots on papers with numbers on them until the numbers form a line, or whatever, then yell out "bingo" and they win something like a fruit basket or…something." She raised her eyebrows in a questioning look. "I used to have to go with our elderly maid as a kid. Boy could those ladies can get feisty." Ziva pulls his chair over to her and puts her hands on his shoulders.

"So, will you come with me?" Her smile is of pure innocence, but her eyes say otherwise.

"Fine. I'll go, but if some granny hit's on me..."

"Oh no, you are all mine tonight." She says, kissing him lightly on the cheek.

"Looks like this is our table, Tony." Ziva says putting her bag down and taking out a purple dotter and a blue one.

"I can see that, sweet cheeks." They take their seats at the table when they notice two other ladies seated.

"Well, aren't you two just the cutest couple. I'm Mary Ellen Henfeild and this is Patsy Stewart." Mary Ellen looks to be about 60 with greying black hair. She's wearing a red zip up vest. Patsy looks to be in her late 50's with greying short blonde hair, wearing something similar to her friend.

"Oh uh, I'm Ziva and this is Tony and uh, we're not a couple." She chuckles awkwardly. Tony just nods taking a sip of his soda.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were gay." Tony chokes on his soft drink while Ziva goes behind him to pat his back, soothing it with her hand afterwords. He looks up to meet the ladies concerned faces after several coughs and another sip.

"I'm not gay. We're just friends. I can assure you, I'm really not."

"He really isn't." Ziva added. They received skeptical looks from the two and Patsy looked like she was about to say something when the first number was called for the first round of the game.

It had been four rounds and still nothing. Ziva had started getting the hang of the game and even got a little competitive. She would often growl or curse in Hebrew whenever a number was called that she didn't want.

Tony found it kind of adorable. By the 6th he had really loosened up and was actually enjoying himself. He still refused to be the one to call out "bingo" if her had it, claiming it was too cheesy for Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo; which Ziva just laughed at giving his hair a tussle. It was in that same round that Mary Ellen had won a spa basket, one she was going to treasure greatly.

"See anything you like up there, Sweet cheeks? Any prize you got your eyes on?" She turned to face him, dotter still in hand. She appeared to be studying his features.

"Yes, but it's not up there." He gulped getting her message, or so he thought.

"Well, is there one up there you like?" Ziva held back her slight disappointment with his answer and looked up at the front of the room. She had been interested in one particular prize that caught her eye almost immediately.

"That one." She pointed out.

"Well Ziva that's uh…that's uh, what is that?"

"Oh my dear, that's the vacation for two to Paris. It's the biggest prize here." Patsy stated.

"Paris huh." Tony quips, giving Ziva a knowing smirk.

"Uh huh," she responds busying herself with dotting the free points on each new round.

"It's very romantic isn't it? I've always wanted to go there," said Patsy.

"Gerald, my husband, and I went there for our honeymoon. That was ages ago," Mary Ellen said sighing.

"Yeah, me and Zi went there too; didn't we Zee-vah?"

"Yes Tony, I remember. It was very beautiful."

"Even though we didn't get to see much of the city, since we were in our hotel room most of the time." Ziva slapped him under the table for his comment. The ladies looked a little frazzled and flushed by it, assuming that meant they spent most of their time in bed.

It was the final round, the final chance to win and the final chance for Ziva to get her tickets to Paris. Tony thought he even saw a little sweat on her forehead and when he went to blot it with a napkin she brushed his hand away. He looked down at his card which he hadn't really been paying attention to the entire night, and realized that the dots he had down had created a perfect 'X' in the box. He realized he had bingo.

"Ziva. Ziva." He whispered

"What!" She snapped then gasped when she looked down at his card. "Say it." She ordered.

"No."

"Say it."

"I don't wanna," he whined like a 5-year old.

"I swear Tony if you do not say it I will not hesitate to cut off your..."

"Bingo!" He shouted standing up from his seat and scurrying off to the front of the room. There was a loud parade of groans which turned into breathy sighs , whistles, and ooh la la's from the many women when the only man in the room, who happened to be insanely handsome, excepted his award of the trip for two to Paris. Ziva gave an exhausted sigh of her own, figuring that any minute now Tony would be getting offer after offer from women wanting to join him on his trip. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to see Tony kneeling on the ground as though he were about to propose. The entire room grew silent. All eyes were on them.

"Ziva David, there is no one in this world I would rather go to such a romantic place with. It would be an absolute honor if we went there together. Just the two of us." It felt way too much like a marriage proposal when a chorus of "aw" was heard. She looked down at the man kneeling before her who had a sincere smile on his face.

"Dear, if I were you I'd go for it. God knows every other woman in this room would love to." Patsy said in a hushed voice.

"Go ahead honey, make um all jealous." Mary Ellen said in a not so hushed voice. Ziva laughed and looked down at her partner.

"Get up." She ordered. His expression changed to a frown as he slowly stood. Ziva quickly stood as well and reaching up she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Effectively taking both their breathes away and making every woman in the room envious.

"What was that for?" he was panting as well as smiling.

"For being the most wonderful man I have ever known." Putting his hand on her cheek they brought their mouths together in a loving kiss again.

"See Patsy, I knew he wasn't gay."

"But you said…"

"Oh I'm 63-years old. I got no clue what I'm talking about half the time anyways, give me a break." Mary Ellen said raising her hands partly in the air. The couple just laughed and shook their heads.

"We're going to Paris. Does this mean I get to take more pictures of you this time?"

"In your dreams Tony."

"Hey, how did you know that?" her laugh echoed through the parking lot, as well as his high pitched, in pain squeal.

**A/N: Thank you for reading and please feel free to review =)**


End file.
